Twisted Transistor
by xscrxpx
Summary: Posiblemente la crueldad se oculta en quien menos imaginas y sale cuando menos lo esperas.


El pelimorado suspiró, enamorado. Hacía tiempo que le observaba. Quería que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, pero no todo puede ser posible en esta vida. Siguió con su trabajo. Observó cómo su amor platónico coqueteaba con aquella rubia guapa que era su compañera de trabajo y de hogar.

 _"Quizá lo hace para darme celos"._

Continuó haciendo los deberes hasta que por fin terminó.

 _"Será mejor irme a mi habitación"._

Cuando llegó al lugar, se lanzó sobre su cama y comenzó a pensar en aquel pelirrojo que lo traía tan loco. Le encantaba. Quizá era por aquel par de ojos dorados o esa expresión de valentía. Lo único que sabía era que estaba completamente enamorado de él. Vaya error.

El pelirrojo, ciertamente, no le prestaba atención. Vivía su vida coqueteando con la pequeña rubia. Le robaba sus mejores sonrojos y sus sonrisas. Pero, a pesar de todo, él lo amaba tal y como era. Aunque siempre terminaba llorando por su culpa.

–Hey, Bonnie, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –Se sorprendió al escuchar el ofrecimiento de su _amigo_ , Freddy.

–Eh... Claro. –Salió de la habitación y se dirigió abajo, donde estaban los demás reunidos.

–Foxy, ¿Verdad o reto? –Preguntó la rubia. Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se asomó en sus finas facciones. Bonnie decidió quedarse de pie, observando con detenimiento de qué se trataba el dichoso juego.

–Reto. –Replicó con seguridad el pelirrojo. La rubia rió por lo bajo.

–Te reto a besar a Bonnie. –Foxy hizo una mueca de desagrado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el conejito.

– ¿Qué? ¿No puede ser otra cosa? –La rubia negó, divertida. –Qué asco... –Musitó por lo bajo, pero Bonnie lo escuchó a la perfección.

Pero aun así, se acercó y le robó el aliento al menor. Un beso dulce, forzado. Bonnie se sentía a punto de explotar ante tanta frustración y decepción.

Cuando Foxy se separó, el pequeño corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella. No estaba dispuesto a que lo viesen destruido. _No estaba dispuesto a mostrar su verdadera identidad, la cual, quizá, ya estaba cambiando._

 _"¿Por qué me tiene que suceder esto a mí?"_

Deseó en el fondo tener un mejor amigo en quien confiar. Pero, en ese momento, su compañero más íntimo era la música. Se colocó sus audífonos y subió todo el volumen. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar excusas y burlas.

 _Twisted Transistor_ comenzó a sonar. Era una de sus canciones favoritas. Pero eso era porque era dedicada a uno de sus personajes de terror favoritos: Laughing Jack. También le encantaba su canción más famosa: _Pop! Goes the weasel._

Comenzó a tararear la letra en voz baja. De todos modos... Nadie le escuchaba.

Su cuarto se cernía en la completa oscuridad. Comenzó a ensañar su falsa sonrisa para cuando alguien le preguntara si estaba bien, _sobre todo sus compañeros de trabajo._

 _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy cansado. Es todo, lo prometo"._

Era mentira. Todo en él era **_falso,_** _porque él prefería fingir que todo estaba bien antes de que le tuviesen lástima._

Al día siguiente, Bonnie se levantó, demasiado triste, y se arregló para comenzar un nuevo día. Justo antes de entrar a la cocina, sonrió falsamente. Al ingresar de le rompió el corazón.

 _"¿Foxy y Chica eran novios al igual que Freddy y Golden?"_

Se sintió realmente mal, él amaba a Foxy con toda su alma, pero lo suyo ya no podría ser _. Nunca._ –Buenos días. –Saludó con falsa felicidad. Cuatro pares de ojos lo miraron con profundidad mientras servía su desayuno con una amplia sonrisa.

–Hey, Bonnie. ¿Te enojaste por lo de ayer? –Foxy se burló. Bonnie le dirigió una mirada vacía. _Pero su sonrisa seguía allí._

–No me enojé. Simplemente me molesto. Eso es todo, no te preocupes. –Bonnie nunca había sido sarcástico.

– ¿Y te gustó? Estaría encantado de darte otro. –El conejo rió sin humor.

– ¿Gustarme? — _Me encantó_. – ¿Estás bromeando? _Me dio asco._ –El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido.

– ¿A-asco? – _Lo disfruté._

–Supongo que eso es lo que dije, a menos que estés sordo. –Su ceño se frunció con rapidez. Miró su desayuno, un sentimiento de repulsión lo invadió. –Se me ha quitado el apetito. –Musitó antes de salir corriendo de allí.

–Qué extraño... –Musitó Freddy. –Nunca lo había visto tan alterado y a la defensiva.

–Yo tampoco. –Concordó su novio. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de salir de allí.

* * *

El día terminó. Bonnie no comió en todo ese tiempo y, extrañamente, tampoco tenía apetito. Se sentía asqueado, deprimido y con ganas de golpear a algo o a alguien. Estaba siendo demasiado agresivo.

–Demonios... –Le colocó seguro a la puerta y volvió a tirarse en su cama. Sacó el inmenso cuchillo que había tomado _prestado_ de la cocina. Era una suerte que ya nadie lo usara. – ¿Tú serás mi nuevo mejor amigo? Me hace tanta falta uno... – _Estoy solo._

Una risa un tanto psicótica salió de sus labios. Pasó por una de sus muñecas el filo del artefacto, una línea de sangre se formó al intente. Volvió a reír como un maldito loco antes de lamer la zona y degustar de su metálico saber.

 ** _Y Twisted transistor sonaba a todo volumen en su cabeza._**

La escena era escalofriante. ¿Quién diría que aquel inocente chico podría cambiar en tan sólo unos días? ¿Quién diría que el amor no correspondido afecta tanto?

El cuchillo pasó de nuevo por su delicada piel, esta vez, cortando su otro brazo. La sangre salió de manera rápida, manchando a su alrededor. Volvió a reír como un sádico, se dio cuenta de que le encantaba hacer eso. Lamió un poco del líquido y mordió su labio con expresión de placer.

–Sí él estuviese aquí... ¿Crees que disfrutaría del espectáculo? —Y volvió a reír.

* * *

Foxy pasó por la habitación de Bonnie. Una risa espeluznante se escuchó dentro de allí, se asustó. – ¿B-Bonnie? —Musitó. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. – ¿Bonnie? ¿Estás allí? –Silencio.

El zorro frunció su ceño y esperó unos cuantos minutos. La misma risa malvada resonó en sus oídos. – _Sí él estuviese aquí... ¿Crees que disfrutaría del espectáculo?_ –Foxy se alejó unos cuantos pasos de la habitación y luego corrió hacia la propia.

 _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Bonnie entró a la cocina con una sonrisa. Foxy notó que era diferente, pues tenía rastros de maldad y sarcasmo. Tragó saliva, un poco asustado. –Buenos días, _familia_. –Saludó el conejo. Un pequeño toque de sarcasmo había en la oración.

–Buenos días. —Contestaron todos con resignación. El pelimorado volvió a sonreír antes de salir del recinto, sin siquiera comer.

–Hey, Bonnie, ¿No desayunarás? —El chico miró al castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

–No tengo hambre. —Se excusó. Freddy frunció el ceño.

–Eso mismo dijiste ayer y no comiste nada en todo el día.

– ¿Al menos te importa? —Bonnie rió. —Yo que sepa no te importa lo que me pase, osito. Métete en tus asuntos. —Espetó antes de irse a su habitación. Era día libre, podían hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo con el pequeño e inocente Bon? —Se preguntó Chica. Los demás sólo respondieron con un encogimiento de hombros.

¿Qué sucede con el pequeño e inocente Bonnie? Simple: _Se estaba volviendo loco_.

Estaba obsesionado, demasiado enamorado del zorro pelirrojo con sonrisa perfecta _. Por él se volvió un loco. Un loco que ni siquiera puede volver a amar._

Su comportamiento estaba preocupando al oso mayor. Simplemente se le hacía demasiado extraño que el conejo respondiese de esa manera y que utilizara sarcasmo. Su mirada era vacía y su sonrisa un poco siniestra. ¿Y alguien había notado esas vendas en sus antebrazos?

El oso mordió su labio. Observó a su novio, al zorro y al pollo platicar con entusiasmo, como sí nada estuviera ocurriendo. El pensar eso le preocupó, _¿Acaso nadie se interesaba por el pequeño conejo?_

Ciertamente, Golden era una buena persona que se preocupaba por lo que pasaba alrededor, en su entorno. Siempre había notado la ignorancia de los tres chicos hacia Bonnie, pero nunca le había tomado tanta importancia como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

–Chicos, ¿No han notado un poco raro a Bonnie? –Freddy, Chica y Foxy lo miraron de manera extraña.

–No es algo que me interese. –Replicó su novio, Freddy. El rubio frunció su ceño.

–Lo mismo que Freddy. –Dijo la rubia.

–Prefiero no hablar del tema. —Musitó el zorro con suavidad. Un brillo de miedo cruzó por sus ojos, pero al instante desapareció. Sonrió con suficiencia y completó la oración. —Porque no me importa. –El conejo rió por lo bajo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar a tres de sus compañeros. Sí, lo estaba escuchando todo.

 _"Entonces, no les importará todas las cosas macabras que haga conmigo mismo, ¿Verdad?"._

Un rastro de maldad cruzó sus finas facciones. Una imagen del famoso _Jeff the Killer_ apareció en su mente. Volvió a reír en voz baja, no quería que nadie se enterase de que estaba allí, vigilándolos. _Sería algo malo, ¿No lo crees?_

Corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí, definitivamente haría una locura. Comenzó a reír de manera descontrolada y tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos.

–A veces te cansas de sonreír, ¿No es así, Jeff? Es mejor tener una sonrisa pintada... Y eso me lo has enseñado tú. Esto lo haré por ti, mi querido Jeff. – ¿Hace falta decir que rió como un maniático? _No lo creo._

* * *

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en aquella pizzería. Freddy se alertó al igual que Foxy y Chica. Golden sólo rodó los ojos, supo desde el principio que algo malo sucedía con Bonnie. El castaño subió con lentitud las escaleras, cualquier cosa podría pasar. Sin embargo, no encontró nada... Sólo una risa macabra proveniente del cuarto de Bonnie.

Se acercó y tocó. – ¿Bonnie? ¿Estás bien? –Silencio. Se percató de que Foxy, Chica y Golden estaban detrás de él, sus miradas curiosas estaban fijas en la puerta. Volvió a tocar. – ¿Bonnie? Abre la puerta.

Sin respuesta. Otra vez. – ¿Crees que esté bien? –Preguntó la pequeña rubia. El oso se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dispuesto a irse.

 _Y otra carcajada volvió a surgir, asustando a todos._

* * *

Pasó con suma delicadeza el filoso artefacto por una de sus mejillas. Un diminuto corte se produjo en la zona, no estaba satisfecho. Volvió a pasarlo, está vez con más profundidad. La sangre comenzó a brotar de la zona. Rió divertido. – ¿Me veo tan hermoso como tú, Jeff? –Musitó.

Bueno, el conejo no tenía que quemar su rostro para que fuese tan blanco como el del asesino, su piel era tan clara cual copo de nieve. Un simple golpe y se pondría de otro color. Repitió el mismo proceso con la otra mejilla. La sangre corría hacia abajo, manchando su cuello y su linda camisa color púrpura. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ganas de ver más sangre corriendo por sus dedos.

– _Abre la puerta._

Rió. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Los cuatro chicos, que estaban de pie frente a su puerta, gritaron de terror. Bonnie se acercó de manera lenta y amenazante al oso castaño, el cual retrocedió. – ¿Qué pasa, Freddy? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

–N-no... –El chico chocó contra la pared. El conejo era unos centímetros más alto que él y, además, traía un cuchillo. –B-Bonnie... S-suelta eso... –Comenzó a temblar.

– ¿Qué me harás sí no lo suelto? No es algo que te interese. –Pasó el cuchillo junto a su mejilla, luego por su cuello. Foxy, Chica y Golden estaban paralizados del miedo, nunca se imaginaron que esto sucedería.

–S-sí me interesa... –Musitó el castaño. Bonnie rió.

–Eres un mentiroso... Yo odio a los mentirosos. –De un rápido movimiento, clavó el cuchillo en su estómago. –Dulces sueños, hermano mayor. –Susurró en su oído antes de clavar el cuchillo en su cabeza y luego en su cuello. El cuerpo de Freddy cayó inerte al suelo.

 _"Sobran tres"._

Un grito se escuchó. El pelimorado volteó y miró a la pequeña rubia, una de sus pequeñas manos cubría su boca. –No le hagas daño. –Suplicó el zorro. El conejo miró al oso rubio y se lanzó sobre él, clavó el cuchillo en su pecho y después en su cuello.

–Dulces sueños, querido Golden.

 _"Sobran dos"._

– ¡Detente! –Gritó la pequeña rubia. – ¡Basta!... ¡Por favor!... Haremos lo que tú quieras... –Comenzó a llorar con fuerza. El pelirrojo estaba frente a ella en gesto protector.

–No quiero nada de ti, preciosa... Sólo un poco de tu sangre manchando mi ropa. –Carcajeó. El pelirrojo comenzó a hacerse para atrás con suma lentitud, pero el conejo fue más rápido y corrió hacia los dos, tomó a Foxy y lo aventó contra la pared más cercana. La cabeza del chico rebotó contra esta, un mareó se apoderó de él.

– ¡No! —Bonnie se lanzó sobre la rubia y le apuñaló en la espalda, ella chilló. El conejo no se detuvo, volvió a tomar vuelo y clavó el objeto en su nuca.

–Dulces sueños, mi preciosa amiga.

 _"Sobra uno"._

Se volteó y miró al zorro, divertido. Foxy comenzó a alejarse del monstruo que estaba delante de él, pero Bonnie atrapó su pie y lo jaló hacia sí mismo. —Bonnie... –Su voz fue acallada por unos suaves labios, su mente se nubló, se perdió en el beso.

El pelimorado se detuvo. –Me enamoré de ti, Foxy. Siempre quise probar esa dulce boca que tienes... Pero, ahora, me es imposible sentir algo por ti. –Algo filoso paso por su cuello, cortándolo. La sangre entró por la garganta del pelirrojo, comenzó a ahogarse. – _Dulces sueños, mi amor._


End file.
